


just a dream

by cheapsushi



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Dude I wish we learned more about Emily because I kind of made her a bitch in this, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Like they've moved into an apartment and are in university now y'know, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shane is an angsty lil shit, Takes place after Asagao, Wrote this while listening to Goo Goo Dolls so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapsushi/pseuds/cheapsushi
Summary: it shouldn't have mattered anymore.it shouldn't have scared him, it wasn't even real.it was a thing of the past, a thing he survived, a thing that broke him down but made him stronger.so why was it still so vivid?





	just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> hey my dudes, back at it again with the angst. 
> 
> just a warning i wrote this in like three hours and it's probably awful so sorry in advance lol.

It was raining.

Well, of _course_ it was raining, that’s what you should’ve expected from early spring in urban Japan.

But even then, just because something should be expected doesn’t mean that it was necessarily needed or even _wanted_.

The grass was green. The rivers were full. The plants were watered, and maybe a bit drowned as Shane stared down at the small clay pots on the balcony.

He huffed. Hana had the grand idea of making their own flowerpots for his birthday last year, and miraculously they had still managed hold shape to this day.   
It was one of her only grand ideas that hadn’t backfired somehow. Of course, she fumbled her creation on the way to the oven, but Shane had managed to catch it just in the nick of time.

What luck.

Shane stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air. The city lights flickered below him, the occasional honk of a car or howl of wind breaking through his thoughts.

He passed the pink and red ceramic pots on the way to the edge of the balcony, leaning his arms over the railing.

As he sighed his breath turned to fog, blurring the sights in front of him.

Not that there was anything to really look at, it was just the same towering buildings and bustling streets he had seen practically everyday for the past year, but they were... comforting. Familiar. Something he could go back to, something that could ground him.

A shiver shook down the Brit’s spine. It was really frigid now, the raindrops striking like icy bullets on his forearms. Shane knew that he should go back to bed, back to the comfort of his girlfriend’s arms, back to the one thing that really mattered.

He instead went back to the event that brought him out here in the first place.

It shouldn’t have mattered.

It shouldn’t have scared him- it wasn’t even real, for fuck’s sake.

It was a thing of the past, a thing he survived, a thing that broke him down but made him stronger.

So why was it still so _vivid?_

He remembered it still. He was back home in England, and he was with Emily-

No, it was Hana.

Emily was there, too, but he was _with_ Hana.

They were running from some government officials, just more spy rubbish that Emily had dragged them into. He remembered sprinting through the... forest, was it?

It was something like that, a place with lots of trees and jagged cliffs on the coast.

It didn’t really matter, but what did matter in the moment was the ear shattering shots of Emily’s pistol and Hana’s petrified, wide eyes.

It was only a dream, but Shane could practically _feel_ her quickened pants and shaking hands as they ran-

And were driven right to the edge.

The few moments that followed were a blur, thankfully, but he remembered bits and pieces.

The ledge they were cornered on.

The clicks of Emily’s empty gun.

The blinding headlights light of the enemy vehicles.

A gunshot ahead of them, aimed at Shane.

Getting shoved in the other direction.

Being sprawled on the ground, the scene before him playing in slow motion.

Hana had caught the bullet for him, and she made eye contact one last time as she plummeted down into the torrential tides below.

Then an awakening jolt, a snap back to reality.

When he awoke, he made a mental note to add another check to the imaginary list of bullshit occurrences.

Check mark number six.

Shane clenched his fists on the metal railing. The dreams weren’t even _real_ , but yet here he was, standing outside like a bloody _idiot_ , making a huge deal out of some stupid nightmare he had about the shit he experienced with his fucking ex that didn’t even matter anymore-

This was pathetic. _He_ was pathetic, he couldn’t even be hurt anymore, and Shane would kill a man if anything ever happened to Hana, if Emily had somehow wormed her way back into his life.

She was partially influential on Shane’s insistence to Hana of attending university in Japan instead of England, he just wanted to get the _hell_ away from the shit that had happened before he attended Asagao.

Emily was so far away...

So _why_ was she still so important?

The recognizable click of the door behind him made Shane turn around on impulse.

There stood Hana, rubbing sleep from her eyes in blue pajama bottoms and one of Shane’s shirts that was a little too big for her, but undoubtedly adorable. “Shane, is everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m just getting some fresh air is all,” She walked over to where he stood, gazing out into the city. “You should get back to bed, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Hana didn’t buy that. “Shane, I’m not stupid. I know you just stand out here every once in a while during the middle of the night.”

He turned away, muttering a curse under his breath. So she knew.

Hana placed a soft, warm hand onto his frostbitten one, moving in closer to him. “You know you can talk to me about absolutely _anything_ , right? Whatever’s bothering you, I want to help.” She rubbed small circles with her thumb on the back of his hand. He would have told her to stop, had he not been half asleep and frozen out of his mind, but it was... relaxing. It was the same exact thing that Shane’s mom had done for him during childhood if he was worried or had a rough day.

She kept repeating the same motions, just standing and existing at his side, not about to move for the world.

It was so odd, so peculiar, that it almost made Shane laugh. Emily had never been so understanding or so caring at all, always focused on herself and the fame of being the savior of England time after time. She always pressured him to talk about things bothering him, insisting that it would make him feel better to get it off his chest. But, in reality, she was just doing it to be a nosy little shit, searching for gossip everywhere she went.

Being with her was so emotionally _draining_  most of the time, and honestly, it just felt like he was used as a... a _plot device_ or something, an item used to make her life marginally more interesting.

Never once had Emily done something that reminded him of everything Hana’s done for him.

Shane let out a chuckle, slowly fading back into reality. He turned himself to face Hana, tilting her chin up so he could meet her face.

He leaned down, kissing her with the gentleness of a soft, spring drizzle dotting dew drops onto the floor beneath their feet.

He moved back seconds later, smiling down at Hana’s confused but awestruck form.

“Even in my dreams, you save me.”

**Author's Note:**

> ouch
> 
> thanks for reading this far, have a great rest of your night/day/whatever time it is for you haha.


End file.
